Patch Notes: Version 1.111
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.111 Release Notes Jan 24, 2012 HIGHLIGHTS * New RvR Missions are available in the Frontiers! Slay enemy players, slaughter enemy guards, destroy enemy caravans and stave off the invading clans of Picts for fun, for bounty and for the glory of your realm! * The Atlantis zones have new quests! If you are looking for Atlantean Glass to help obtain artifacts and progress through your Master Levels, these new quests are what you have been waiting for. Generous amounts of Atlantean Glass await those who travel to these distant lands. * Animists have been given new controllable pets, so keep an eye out for mobile mushrooms on the battlefields. * Many changes have been made to the Thane class to make them more formidable so be wary in RvR! CLASS BALANCE Realm Balance Changes * All “taunt” styles and any level 4 and lower style has had its endurance cost reduced to “Low” if it was not already. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that caused the Banelord abilities Demorilization and Zone of Unmana to interrupt enemy players. Assassin Balance Changes * Assassin classes with the Spymaster Master Level ability, Decoy, has been changed in the following manner: **Summoned decoys will no longer have a visible display name. **When targeted the decoy it will display the race of the decoy in the targeting window. Animist Balance Changes * All Animists have been given a forced respecialization. *A new controllable pet has been added to each of the Animist specialization lines at 40 specialization. These controllable turrets behave like normal, moveable pets that will follow the Animist. They cannot be cast via ground target. Only one controllable pet, of any type, may be up at a time. **Arboreal Mastery ***Guardian of the Forest ***This controlled turret will cast more while in the beginning of melee combat as opposed to never casting once melee is initiated. ***Casts an Armor Factor buff on spawn. ***Casts an Absorb buff on spawn. ***Has access to a lifetap spell. **Creeping Mastery ***Heart of the Grove ***This controlled turret will cast more while in the beginning of melee combat as opposed to never casting once melee is initiated. ***Has an archmagery buff which it will cast on spawn ***Has access to a damage/snare spell. ***Has access to a debuff/damage spell. **Verdant Mastery ***Harbinger of War ***This controlled turret will have more hit points, higher defense, and hit harder in melee than the other controlled turret types. ***This controlled turret melees its targets. ***Casts a defensive proc buff on itself that grants an accuracy boost on spawn. ***Casts an offensive proc buff on itself that debuffs its target’s Armor Factor on spawn. ***Casts a Bladeturn buff on spawn that pulses every 10s on the pet and its group. * In order to facilitate these changes, the level 40 spell, Defending Emissary (Absorb Buff), has been moved to level 41. Bug Fixes * Players will now correctly return to their RR5 Mushroom form if they cancel a 2nd shapeshift spell while Fungal Union is active. Bard Balance Changes * All Confusion spells in the Music line have been reduced from 3.5 to 2.0s cast time. * All Confusion spells in the Music line have had their range increased from 1350 to 1500. Blademaster Balance Changes * Triple Wield now increases the Blademaster’s damage by 15% and accuracy by 10% in addition to its critical hits negation and damage add. The damage component of this ability will not stack with Banespike. Bonedancer Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that caused the instant body debuff line of spells to interrupt enemy players in certain situations. This spell will no longer interrupt enemy players. Enchanter Balance Changes * The Enchanter RR5 Protection of the Underhill has been changed to a 2000 point, 50% ablative, which absorbs both magic and melee damage done against the Enchanter. This ability will last 3 minutes, or until depleted, and have a 10 minute recast. This ability requires the Enchanter to have a pet alive to activate. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that caused the instant damage debuff line of spells to interrupt enemy players in certain situations. This spell will no longer interrupt enemy players. Mauler Balance Changes * Irreverent Gesture (taunt) has been changed to an instant cast, 15 second reuse. Fixed a bug that caused this ability to interrupt other players in certain situations. This spell will no longer interrupt enemy players. Mentalist Balance Changes * All Confusion spells in the Mind Mastery line have been reduced from 3.0 to 2.0s cast time. Minstrel Balance Changes * The Minstrel Realm Rank 5 Calming Notes has had its radius changed from 750 to 600. Nightshade Balance Changes * The single-target casted damage spell has had its damage values adjusted as follows: **Level 1 - Lesser Dusk Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 6 damage (Cold) - 2 power **Level 3 - Dusk Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 11 damage (Cold) - 3 power **Level 5 - Lesser Twilight Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 16 damage (Cold) - 4 power **Level 8 - Twilight Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 23 damage (Cold) - 5 power **Level 12 - Lesser Gloaming Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 32 damage (Cold) - 7 power **Level 16 - Gloaming Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 41 damage (Cold) - 9 power **Level 22 - Lesser Nocturnal Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 55 damage (Cold) - 11 power **Level 28 - Nocturnal Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 69 damage (Cold) - 15 power **Level 35 - Lesser Midnight Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 85 damage (Cold) - 20 power **Level 45 - Midnight Strike - 3s cast - 1500 range - 108 damage (Cold) - 26 power *The single-target instant damage spell has had its damage values adjusted as follows: **Level 6 - Dart of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 18 damage (Cold) - 4 power **Level 9 - Dagger of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 25 damage (Cold) - 6 power **Level 13 - Knife of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 34 damage (Cold) - 8 power **Level 18 - Stiletto of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 45 damage (Cold) - 10 power **Level 24 - Arrow of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 58 damage (Cold) - 12 power **Level 31 - Rapier of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 73 damage (Cold) - 17 power **Level 39 - Spear of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 90 damage (Cold) - 23 power **Level 48 - Lance of Night - 0s cast / 20s recast - 700 range - 108 damage (Cold) - 29 power Ranger Balance Changes * Rangers now receive the ability, Tracker's Alacrity, at level 35. This ability grants the user a 35% buff to their evasion, and gives them access to Advanced Evade, for 30 seconds, every 7 minutes. Reaver Balance Changes * Reavers have been given access to the Charge Realm Ability. Runemaster Balance Changes * All Confusion spells in the Suppression Specialization have been reduced from 3.5 to 2.0s cast time. Savage Balance Changes * All Savages have been given a forced respecialization. * Savagery Abilities now appear in the Spells UI tab instead of the Specialization/Ability UI tab for easier navigation. * The savage taunt spells have been changed to be instant cast, 15 second reuse. These spells will no longer interrupt enemy players. Skalds Balance Changes * The Realm Rank 5 ability, Voice of Skaldi, has had its duration reduced to 15 seconds and recast reduced to 300 seconds (5 minutes). Sorcerer Balance Changes * All Confusion spells in the Mind Magic Baseline have been reduced from 2.5 to 2.0s cast time. * All Confusion spells in the Mind Magic Baseline now have a duration of 1 minute. Thane Balance Changes * All Thanes have been given a forced respecialization. * The Thane Hammer specialization line has had its damage table increased to be in line with other Hybrid melee classes. * Newly created Thanes will start with a Training Hammer instead of a Training Axe. * Thanes will now receive a group endurance reduction buff in their Stormcalling specialization line. **Level 11: Thor's Energy - 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 1500 range - 10% endurance reduction - 10% power **Level 21: Thor's Stamina - 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 1500 range - 15% endurance reduction - 10% power **Level 31: Thor's Persistence- 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 1500 range - 20% endurance reduction - 10% power **Level 41: Thor's Tenacity - 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 1500 range - 25% endurance reduction - 10% power *Thanes will now receive a self-targeted resist pierce buff in their Stormcalling specialization line. **Level 10: Mjollnir's Precision - 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 1% resist pierce - 5 power **Level 20: Mjollnir's Accuracy - 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 3% resist pierce - 10 power **Level 30: Mjollnir's Clarity - 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 5% resist pierce - 15 power **Level 40: Mjollnir's Acuity - 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 7% resist pierce - 20 power **Level 50: Mjollnir's Sagacity - 3s cast / 20 minute duration - 10% resist pierce - 25 power *The following styles have been adjusted for Thanes only: **Hammer ***Level 32: Comminute - Pre-Req: None - Effect: 40 Energy DD ***Level 44: Sledgehammer – Pre-Req: Conquer - Effect: 110 Energy DD **Axe ***Level 21: Valkyrie's Shield has been renamed to Midnight Moon. It now utilizes a Parry reactionary instead of a Block reactionary. **Sword ***Level 4: Frost Cut - now utilizes a Parry reactionary instead of a Block reactionary. Valkyrie Balance Changes * Due to the changes to the Cone AoE Pulsing DDs all Valkyries have been given a forced respecialization. Bug Fixes * The line of Cone AoE Pulsing DDs in the Odin’s Will specialization line can once again be cancelled properly. WORLD CHANGES Items Changes * Bracelet of Zo'arkat's Bedazzlement ability has been reduced from a 25 to 15% chance to cause fumbles and miscasts on affected enemies. Bug Fixes * Bearman Battle Jerkin (Midgard) is now dyable. * Arcus of Diana (Longbow) is now usable by Scouts. * Sobekhotep’s Whip (Albion) – The weapon proc on this item will now function properly. * The Scout Dextera Bow, Thurisaz Compound Bow, and Dochar Recurve Bow with the Leg Shot weapon proc will now function properly. * Dyes awarded in the New User Journey in Hibernia will now sell for as much as they do in Albion and Midgard. Encounters World Bug Fixes * Poisonous Sylvanshades will no longer turn invisible after combat while under the influence of a player charm spell. Quests World Changes * A series of repeatable quests have been added to the TOA zones which reward players with generous amounts of Atlantean Glass. The NPCs offering these quests can be found in the following locations: **For players level 30 to 44: ***Oceanus - Astoissi and Wicoessa in Oceanus Haven. **For players level 40 to 50: ***Mesothalassa - Sirina, Noula, and Mylia in Mesothalassa on the central island. ** For players level 45 to 50: ***Stygia - Scout Relion (Albion), Hunter Relion (Midgard), Ranger Relion (Hibernia) in Stygia Haven and the Sphynx, Inarus. ***Volcanus - Algmar and Sudari in Typhon's Reach. ***Aerus - Captain Chryse in Aerus Haven and Eliana in the Green Glades. * Several new repeatable quests have been added to the New Frontiers. These quests will provide Coin, Experience and Bounty Point Rewards upon successful completion. The quests may be obtained from the following Royal Emissaries located near the portal stone of the primary Border Keep. **In Albion – Commander Wentworth on the New Frontiers side of Castle Sauvage. **In Midgard – Commander Hrurdin on the New Frontiers side of Svasud Faste **In Hibernia – Commander Locke on the New Frontiers side of Druim Ligen. Bug Fixes *Stolen History (All Realms) – using the Top Half of the Tablet will now step this quest properly. * Best Laid Plans (Midgard) – Kraldor will once again interact with players entering the instance. * Battlegrounds: Intercepted Supplies (Hibernia) – all supply crates associated with this quest should now be reachable in the Wilton battleground. * Lesson: Crowd Control (Albion) – Platus is once again available in Prydwen Keep for players on the PvE and PvP ruleset servers. * Invaders from Afar (Hibernia) – The Midgard invaders in Lamfhota's Sound are now attackable on the PvE and PvP ruleset servers. User Interface Changes * The Thane style icons for Raider and Midnight Moon (formerly Valkyrie's Shield) have been swapped. * The style icon for Midnight Moon now has the correct widget. * The style icon for Frost Cut now has the correct widget. ENGINEERING Server Bug Fixes * Players in a group with hastener or similar speed buffs will no longer lose speed when another member of their group enters combat. Category:Patch Notes